


Two of a Kind

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series, Wiseguy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and "Uncle Mike" have a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

Joe watched as the man walked into the bar. The man's gait and the cane told Joe they suffered from the same affliction – fake legs. It was noon in the middle of the week and only the diehards came in at this time of day. This man looked like he needed a drink by the weariness in his stride and the way he leaned on his cane.

Not bothering to take a table, the newcomer came straight to the bar. Hooking his cane over the edge, he perched on a stool. "Beer, please," he said with a sigh.

Joe pushed the beer he'd poured in anticipation of the request toward the man. "Joe," he introduced himself.

"Mike, and thanks."

"You looked like you needed it," Joe observed.

"When Vinnie is in the field, I always need it," Mike replied with a laugh.

"Do I want to ask?" Joe said with a touch of irony to his voice. He had a feeling he could commiserate with this man. He often needed a drink when Duncan took off to fight another immortal.

"Not really," Mike replied. "He's a good man, doing a good job but he gets himself into a whole world of trouble doing that job. Trouble that Frank and I can't always get him out of easily." His frustration was evident by the tone of his voice.

Joe was right. Pouring himself a glass, he commiserated, "I have a good friend like that too. He's a boy scout and drives me crazy with what he gets himself into."

"We're two of a kind aren't we?" he asked knowing what the answer would be. Raising his glass, he tapped it against Joe's. "To the men who complicate our lives but we wouldn't want to be without their friendship."


End file.
